I have no Idea for a title for this story
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Slade is drunk and talking to Wintergreen on Robb and Star's wedding night about the love he shares with ROBIN. Rated M only because I wasn't quiet sure that it would fit T, but it's nothing too bad. For Rachel! minor Rob-Star and HUGE Rob/Slade


Okay, I had this idea from one of my dreams. It's not super original, but I still hope it's good.

BIG FAT AWESOME WARNING: This story is very silly, has lots of Rob-Slade fluff! I'm a pioneer at this stuff, cus' no one has ever thought to write this kinda stuff before!

K, here we go, this is dedicated to Rachel, who even though is a Rob-Rae fan ( hisssss) she still is a great friend. This s*%t is for you! Slade's Pov, oh and he's talking this way because he may be a wittle drunk. Just saying.

I sipped my glasses of whizky, and set it down and Wintersmith or Winter green, what evers, my butler and lifelonger friend did the same. I'm dressed in my fuzzy red slipper and my Pj pants and Red with purple stripes robe. I have taken off the mask, and let my white hair roam free as I collect the memories.

Tonightz, someone was going to know howz I feel. I'll tell Wintergreen exactly what I feel for this little birdie and what I knows what he feels for me. Tonight I'm drinking because today that little birdie got married to That Starchick.

What a bitch.

"Stealins mi man away!" I waved my hands around in the air and hiccupped while Wintergreen shooks his head sympathetically. I felts tears well in my eyes as I remembered the good times.

"I remember when I first saw him, He was SO smexy, running around in those tights, kickings Gordainan booties. But that Starchick just HAD to make out with him to 'learn English'. Bullshits!"

I let out an contented sigh. "Then when we first met, faces to faces. I toetally didn't look like myself but man, he looked so cute with his-" I hiccupped. " His cute little wet hair. Nothin' at all like that Jason Todd crapp." Wintergreen raised a silent eyebrow.

"But then when he became obsessed with findin's me, I knew that it meant only ones thing: That he gotz the hotz for me! I mean seriously, do you know exactly how many times he stuck himself in his room while he 'studied' me. Ha!" I hiccupped once again, and sipped my whisky.

"Then when he was mi apprentice… oooooh yeah."

(Flash Back)

_I examined the video of the fight that went on Wayne Enterprise's roof between my apprentice and the remainder of the Titans and I was very impressed with him. All though, it would have been nice if he killed one of the titans, but the fact that he shot Starfire was a good sign._

"_My Apprentice is progressing even faster than I hoped. All he needed was a little….. motivation." I felt a whoosh and my instincts kicked in._

"_Motivate this!" Robin yelled as he punched, aiming for my head. I caught his fist in mid air and smiled to myself underneath my mask as I tossed him across the room and front of the screens that showed his friends health._

"_Robin, which was viscous, dishonorable, and ruthless—excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second." I couldn't handle the sexual tension anymore so I tried to punch him. He blocked and we continued to exchange kicks and punches back and forth. I managed to grab him from the back in a bear hug around his chest and squeezed, but he kicked my head and head butted me at the same time and I dropped him._

_He was panting hard, I think because of how hot I am. But several minutes of kicking Robin's ass later, I was shoving his head into the concrete ground, saying to hide the anger that he hasn't even kissed me yet._

"_All my knowledge, all my power, was for __**you**__; but the only thing you care about is your worth less, little friends!" I let go and stood as Robin recovered. As he did he stuck his butt in the air, and I had a good look at it. Now tell me that wasn't deliberate. _

_He stood and I turned my back to him._

"_If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should get rid of them." I brought out my detonator out of my not so secret compartment in my glove and hovered my thumb over it. Robin reached out gently with a hand said calmly.]:_

"_Don't. I'll do whatever you say." It was clear he had given up on fighting me anymore, which means soon he wouldn't be able to fight the, love that he felt for me. But for him to know that I that I accepted his in between the lines apology I said:_

"_Good Boy… and from now on I'd like you to call me Master." I turned back to him and he stared into my eye slot and I stared into his mask. I stared, at him, and stared at me with a gleam of anger, and what some may have called fear, but it looked like to me, what I like to call lust._

_Then Starfire had to ruin it by shooting me in the gut._

_Bitch._

_(End of Flash Back)_

Alls her fault, I'm telling you! I wiped a tear away and saidz.

"And when I tookz **Terra** in, he was SO jealous—just stomping around and pulling the 'friendship' cards. Pffff." I waved a dismissive hand while Wintergreen rolled his eyes. I glare at him and pat the machete that sits on foot of my recliner and his eyes flash with fear/lust. I know I'm smexy but….. wowza.

"Anyways, When Terra went all craaaaazy and kilt me…. I know he had that whole episode of him hallucinating me, properly cus' he missed me and my charming good looks so much. He really scared the shit out of the Titans too!" I hiccupped again.

"And when I came back—" Wintergreen stood and yelled.

"Enough! Just shut up! Shut up! Get over yourself and Dick Grayson man!" He walked over and slaped me as he said the following sentence.

"**Every**" _Slap_ " **Time "**_Slap_ " **you**" _Slap_ "**face**" _Slap_" **him**" Slap" **you**" slap" **ramble**" slap "**on"** _Slap_ "**about**" _slap _"**the love**" _slap_**" you**" _slap_ "**two**" _slap_ "**share!"**

He shooks out his hand while I rubbed my cheek. He saiding in a more quiet tone: "There's no love between you two, because that would mean he married you today! Besides, your son is as old as—"I blocked his voice out as I thought. He was really opening my eye, showing me what I need to saw.

I sees how muchs of an ass he is. So I bent down and grabbed my machete and rose over Wintergreens head, making him squeak; with one swift motion, a pulled a King Henry the eighth on his ass.

His head rolled to the ground as I yelled. "Take that you bastard! No one talkz about Jericho that way!" I lookz at the mess and I called. "Wintergreen, come clean up this mess—oh yeah."

I hiccupped and giggled as a thought shot through my mind. What ifs mounted his head on mi wall?

**Okay, THAT was fun to write. I'm not kidding though; Slade really did cut off Wintergreen, his butler's head off and mounted on his wall. But to give Slade credit, it was because Jericho was in his body. Yup. So, Chicken Nu Nu and I came up with Rob/Slade and we have been hooked ever since. So this was a quick thing I had to write to get rid of my writers block.**

**I really hope you liked it and didn't find it too boring!**

**KKA**


End file.
